User talk:Appledash
you are a weeb. 00:44, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Are the contests only for PCAs? And can anyone vote (like me) LindaClark (talk) 15:24, October 29, 2018 (UTC)Linda RE: Awards My apologies. I wasn't aware of this as I only recently joined PA and hadn't read all the guidlines. My bad. -- 20:37, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Wikian of the Month 20:56, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Hello, I am a admin at the Warrior cats 2.0 wiki. We were wondering if you could check our wiki out :). Here is a link. https://warrior-cats-20.wikia.com/wiki/News In the charat contest can someone else make my charat and I put it in the contest? LindaClark (talk) 16:19, November 11, 2018 (UTC)Space Brain Can I make a page on exile?Moonlight 21:42, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Can I remove loner from the Clans and groups category? I don’t think it belongs there. Moonlight 11:17, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Message from Owlmask Just a suggestion, Putting the character's "History" in a scroll or expandable would take up less space,, Firestar is shown as a non-tabby in Shattered Peace - maybe we should include that in mistakes -Spinestar I have a problem with the character art on WWiki. The first thing you have to consider is that people use the art on this wiki as character designs for M.A.Ps(or Multi Animator Progects). Yes, people have to animate these designs. Trust me, I was one of these people. Other designs are just down right ridiculous and do not work with the character at all.--Moonlight 20:05, November 25, 2018 (UTC) i dont think youre a weeb and im testing my sig here 21:16, November 25, 2018 (UTC) youre bad at werewolf and im bad at signatures help me 21:17, November 25, 2018 (UTC) another test sorry icy last one hi icy I'm gonna use your talk page to test too :-) [[User:Hawkfire98|''JOLLY]][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|FIRE]] 21:25, November 25, 2018 (UTC) oops i was supposed to use 3 ~'s [[User:Hawkfire98|JOLLY]][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|FIRE]] I think we should make a StarClan png for Amberclaw. It says that he is in StarClan, but his character art shows us that he is still a warrior. --Moonlight 03:07, November 28, 2018 (UTC) Re: Thanks, Icy! I'll send you the filled out questionnaire in a few. 23:40, December 1, 2018 (UTC) Book gallery : Can you or someone else add to the templates of book cover gallery that Swedish language books are also published in Finland - (''Swedish Language Edition - Released in Sweden and Finland)? (: Savuvarjo (talk) 11:31, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Hey Appledash, I'm newish to the Wiki (I've been using it for a long time, but just started to edit and work on stuff), and I have a kinda nit-picky question. Here's my situation: I'm writing or editing or whatevering a page, and I know there are some words or names that should be linked to another page. For example, Firestar, Starclan, or Twolegplace. I know that they should be linked, but when? Do I only do it the first time the thing is mentioned and not again? Or each time there's a new section or separation? Not every time, surely. Anyway, that's all. I would really appreciate your response. Thanks! LynxieLover (talk) 22:12, December 3, 2018 (UTC) Possible Valid Cite Hey Icy. I asked Kate on BlogClan if certain cats went to StarClan, and she replied yes. I will link the cite, and will you tell me if it's valid? Heyoitpotater (talk) 03:25, December 6, 2018 (UTC) https://blogclan.katecary.co.uk/blogclan-tavern-5/comment-page-482/#comments ##teamwerewolf — Yes, I would like to talk this out with someone. I have felt the need to clear up my reputation. If you have a problem with that... I don't know. Is there any way I can get in touch with one of you? Like on a message board? TurtleJayfeather'sSingleFan (talk) 20:01, December 12, 2018 (UTC) That's alright, I am new around Warriors Wiki and don't know how to really reply instead of going to there account with a whole new message. Also, I feel like the administrators are targeting me. TurtleJayfeather'sSingleFan (talk) 20:05, December 12, 2018 (UTC) It was only one administrator, you have been helping. Snowedlighning has offended me by her words. In all seriousness, I do not appreciate being treating like a three-year-old to her. TurtleJayfeather'sSingleFan (talk) 20:09, December 12, 2018 (UTC) I do know you are an administrator. I do not have the exact words but she said things to me as if I was the naughty little kid and she was the grown-up. She said something like she plainly thought I was stupid. I wanted to have a good reputation with the administrators. But whenever I apologized she always sprung back to yell at me again. I replied to something she said in 2013, she yelled at me for that saying that I didn't know it was six years ago. I did. TurtleJayfeather'sSingleFan (talk) 20:15, December 12, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for clearing some of the things up. I am glad I got to talk to you, but I may be leaving. Snowedlighning gave my experience here a nightmare. She acted like she was special. She acted like I was only on The Forests Of Secrets. I may create a new account if she starts telling me those things. I will be sure to inform you about the situation when I have made my full decision. For now, I thank you for clearing this up and am sorry I didn't write my signature! TurteJayfeather'sSingleFan (talk) 20:25, December 12, 2018 (UTC) I will be creating a new account. I need a fresh new start. This account will be called LittlefangTehBoss. I might switch back to this account one day. You never know! But for now, I will be starting my new account. TurtleJayfeather'sSingleFan (talk) 12:28, December 13, 2018 (UTC) Sure Thanks, Icy. What happened in PCA recently was... I don't know. They say I'm overstepping a lot, when in reality I'm trying to help. I told Patch to put a reservation on the table since she forgot and that was overstepping?? Since when?? And the comment with Owlbite? I should probably delete that since it's badly phrased, but I was trying to tell him it's alright. ''I'm trying not to be a lead, but it's hard. I've been scolded enough and I'm sick of it.Potato Flakin (talk) 14:49, December 16, 2018 (UTC) I hope so.Potato Flakin (talk) 22:34, December 16, 2018 (UTC) It is! Commenting on Jayce's Songbirds right now, being extra careful on what I'm saying so no one pours hot water on me!Potato Flakin (talk) 22:38, December 16, 2018 (UTC) I know how great warriors wiki is going and I made a wiki of Warriors myself too...but I need help with making blanks and citations. Im on a tablet and I don't have a computer...I know its weird, but can you help me or recommend me someone who can? —Ripplewater ( ) 05:52, December 17, 2018 (UTC) My new wiki Hey, Appledash! I was wondering if you had any tips on my wiki, Complete Warriors Wiki. It is still new, and I just adopted it from Owlmask, and I just wanted to see if you had any tips. Thank you for your time! Squirrelflight 15:56, December 17, 2018 (UTC) I am soo sorry! I am so sorry I am new, and don't really know these rules. :) thank you for telling me! Also, could you be my mentor on Adopt a User? Squirrelflight 16:10, December 17, 2018 (UTC) Yes i did. :) Squirrelflight 13:59, December 18, 2018 (UTC) So, can I be your apprentice? Squirrelflight 14:49, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Re: Sent! ^^ 17:15, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Questions Hey, how do you code a siggy? Crowfeather (D) Hey, so Jayce suggested I message you before beginning it but if you don't want the deputy blank then I'll still do it. I just thought I'd message and ask per as said. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Ellie']]' Fear breeds a desirefor simplicity 06:57, December 19, 2018 (UTC)' I didn't realize you were the OA and I apologize. Jayce is the one that told me of it. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Ellie']]' Fear breeds a desirefor simplicity 07:35, December 19, 2018 (UTC)' I'm sorry, I didn't know. I've never actually done much in the tweaking/redo area. I'll be sure to do that next time ^^ — [[User:Minkclaw|'Ellie']]' Fear breeds a desirefor simplicity 08:01, December 19, 2018 (UTC)' Idea I’m pretty new to the wiki, and I can’t imagine it being inactive! I have an idea about Dovewing’s eye color. I respect that you and the rest of the staff makes the decision, and my idea is that maybe there could be a vote/poll with all users on Warriors Wikia about Dovewing’s eye color? The reasons on both sides could be presented. (talk) 22:12, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, okay! Sorry I didn’t see it. Charart Contest Shouldn't voting for the sixth charart contest have started by now? It's December 21st.Potato Flakin (talk) 20:19, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey Hey, I wanted to see if your alright. . . After the stunt those people are doing. I will not stand by and let them do this to you! Why are they pointing out what you did?! I bet they have done some stuff. But your not pointing that out! They are being immature, and by you not doing the same thing, that shows me that you are more mature then them. (I've also seen what Patch called you.) You are not a weeb! That was rude of them. don't let them get to ya! -Texaswild Np! If they are being rude and stuff tell me, I am always here to talk. :) (If they demote you, me and you can make another wiki if it comes to that.) - Your friend, Texaswild It was me, but I learned how :) -Texaswild Awards Hey, I was wondering how you make awards. -Texaswild Awards 03:31, December 25, 2018 (UTC) im voting you off the island sincerely, the administration. — Awards shut up — Re: "Don't stress" haha I was already stressing out last week. Thanks for the words of encouragement, Icy. I really appreciate it. And I'm glad I don't have to post both of them at the same time! When I saw that I was in the lead for both contests, while obviously very flattered, I couldn't help but embody the "this is fine" dog sitting in the fire meme. Thanks for instilling confidence within me, Icy. ^^ I definitely feel a lot better. 00:14, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks, Icy! :) And, I do have a few questions, since this is my first time doing this and all, if you don't mind. When uploading the to-be blanks, should I upload over the existing blanks? And for the tribe of endless hunting blanks, while I'm doing those second, what would the ''.warrior .gc .star be, since it's a very long name? 00:34, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Coolio, thanks again Icy! 00:44, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: I can go on discord. I sent you a friend request just now. Charart Question I’m interested in joining PCA, but I’m not sure how to do the art itself. Like, is there a program or something I need to use? —. Felis .Doesn't the snow make you feel at peace? 21:51, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Thank you, so, so much! I think I’ve figured it out, I just want to experiment on it a little before I join. —. Felis .Doesn't the snow make you feel at peace? 14:41, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up! I appreciate it. ^^ 03:36, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Discord Do you have a discord? If so, please tell me it because I'd like to talk to you about something that has to do with the reputation of the wiki. Vorn AJ1 (talk) 07:06, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Make a wiki? Hey, Appledash! I was wondering if we could make a w kik like we talked about. if not, it's fine. please tell me what you want to make it.I -Texaswild Re: Aww thanks! I literally laughed out loud when I read your comment; just the thought of my picture with my cat under a blanket won the partying themed contest haha. Glad other people enjoyed it! ^^ 18:07, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Award 04:33, January 6, 2019 (UTC)